Digimon: Chaos Awakened
by shinkuso77
Summary: A reboot of my request story Miracle tears... 2 months has passed since Malo Myotismon attacks a new threat has appeared and his reason is one the destruction of both worlds... will the digidestined succeed or will they manage to defeat this threat? (Crossover with Tamers) ( R& R)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Time Wizarmon, The Time Master/ Prologue

It has been 2 months since Malo Myotismon attacks and everything was all right we were all going to the digital world that day while at the computer lab

"is everyone ready?" Daisuke shouted

"No wait a minute we still have to wait for Iori" Yolei said

"Well if that is how it should be then it would be alright" Daisuke smiled as they all wait in the room

"Daisuke nice game yesterday.." Hikari smiled to him

"Um yeah I suppose that supposed so…" Daisuke blushed

"Oh looks like someone gets praised by the one he likes.." Yolei said teasing Daisuke

"Shut up…" Daisuke's face was all red

"Yolei-san please we don't need to say that all over again or daisuke will get over his head.." Takeru said saving daisuke from his embarrassments.

"Right…" As Yolei said that Koushiro and Iori comes into the computer lab

"well is everyone ready?" Koushiro asked to the others

"We're ready please proceed." Takeru said as they are in a top condition

"Before that everyone I'm sorry I had a sudden lesson in kendo.." Iori said as he bowed to all of them for forgiveness

"Well we forgive you for that after all I'm always late because of soccer so don't think about it..." Daisuke smiled sincerely as after the malo myotismon incident he is less from his stubborn attitude and he tries to be a better leader for the digidestined then he ever was.

"Right nothing to be fuss about we all had been there.." Hikari smiled

"You're not the only one.." Takeru sighed

"We're all having our own stuff and upamon is there eating candy with the rest so nothing to be afraid off.." Yolei said

"Hmm this candy is good dagyaa" Upamon said

"Right as I said it would be…" Chibimon said

"Well it would have been nice if we would have more…" Patamon said

"don't be greedy the three of you although they are right.." Poromon agreed with them.

"But this is no time to be fussing about it.." Tailmon said seriously

"Right… we receive a word from Ken that something or some Digimon is attacking there…" Koushiro said as he reads an email from Ken just now

"So basically, Ken went ahead what are we waiting for! Let's Go!" Daisuke shouted well one thing that hasn't change is his straightforwardness towards his friends and he is still a block headed as ever.

"well there is no stopping him this time if he gets to go then we better go before he did something out of our control.." Takeru said

"Right.." Yolei said

"Well since everyone is ready Digital Gate Open!" Koushiro shouted as he opens the gate to the digital world from the computer lab as they were holding their D-3 and they are gone to the digital world

Meanwhile at the digital world

"This is bad…" Ken said as he and stingmon hides from detection

"Well… Well… it seems someone is spying me overtime like this.." A wizardmon appears but he isn't like usual wizardmon where his robe has like gears design and his staff is like a clock based design.

"Tch where is everyone?" Ken thought as he was hiding behind the walls and this was somewhere he was unfamiliar with and the place was like an abandoned castle

"Ken we must find the others.." Stingmon said

"Right…" Ken said

Meanwhile outside of the castle

"Wow this place was huge ken said in the email although we were said to meet here.." Daisuke said

"Gahhh…" Stingmon shouted as he was bounced away by the wizardmon levitating staff attack.

"Ken!" Daisuke shouted

"Well… well it seems we have we have another guest in here…" The wizardmon appears and throws Ken to Daisuke

"He was a bit off pain but he was more annoying than I thought.." The wizardmon said calmly

"Who are you anyway?!" Takeru shouted

"Ah what of my manners my name is Time Wizardmon pleased to meet all of you.." The wizardmon bowed and greeted the digidestined

"Time…" Yolei said

"Wizardmon…" Kari said as they were surprised by the fact

"And my reason is one to reassure this worlds destruction..." Time Wizardmon said calmly

"The worlds destruction it is unforgivable..." Daisuke said as he clenched his fist

"Right we'll definitely stop you!" Takeru agrees with Daisuke

"Well I second that…" Iori said

"Us too!" Hikari and Yolei agrees

"Well stop me if you can but… you must pay the price child of miracles.. " Time wizardmon wave his staff at Daisuke

"The battle has just begun…" Daisuke said seriously with Veemon supporting him

* * *

 _A/N: Well this is a reboot of my last fic Miracle tears and hopefully i finish this one (actually a request fic) well hmm just that..._

 _Shinkuso77out_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Megidramon enters the fray / Chaos introduction

"Everyone let's go!" Daisuke shouted

"Hawkmon…" Yolei said

"Right Yolei…" Hawkmon said to his partner

"Tailmon you too.." Hikari said

"Yeah hikari leave it to me…" Tailmon said

" _ **Hawkmon digivolve too… Aquilamon!"**_

" _ **Aquilamon!"**_

" _ **Tailmon!"**_

" _ **Jogress Shinka!"**_

" _ **Silphymon!"**_

The evolution scene appears as silphymon was formed from combining aquilamon and tailmon together

"Takeru-san let's go…" Iori said

"Right okay let's do this together…" Takeru said

"I'm ready Takeru.." Patamon said as he is ready

"Just say the word dagyaa" Armadillomon said as he is also ready

" _ **Patamon digivolve too! Angemon!"**_

" _ **Armadillomon digivolve too! Ankylamon!"**_

" _ **Angemon!"**_

" _ **Ankylamon!"**_

" _ **Jogress shinka!"**_

" _ **Shakkoumon!"**_

The evolution scene appears as Angemon and Ankylamon fuse together into one and appears Shakkoumon in his place

"Ken could you…" Daisuke asked to Ken as he regains consciousness

"Yeah I think... I'm sorry I drag you down…" Ken said as he tries to stand on his own

"No problem! Next time let me do the bait it's not your usual calm self to do this right ken and more importantly I'm the reckless one not you…" Daisuke said as he was some sort of angry with ken but most importantly he is excited seeing an opponent that is unknown

"Yeah yeah let's just do it already daisuke you're worse than my mom." Ken chuckled

"Sorry… sorry… Maybe I was so worked up…" Daisuke said as he was apologizing

"Are the two of you done yet?" Time Wizardmon sighed as he was bored of the two of them making a drama all together

"That Digimon is right…" Hikari sighed

"Sorry let's go…" Daisuke sighed

"Now we're getting to the hot part…" V-mon said with full of enthusiasm

" _ **V-mon digivolve too! XV-mon"**_

" _ **XV-mon!"**_

" _ **Stingmon!"**_

" _ **Jogress Shinka!"**_

" _ **Paildramon!"**_

 _The evolution scene changed as XV-mon and Stingmon fuse together into Paildramon_

" _ **Desperado Blaster!"**_ _Paildramon attacks Time Wizardmon with his guns but The Magician Digimon just use his staff and deflect every attack_

" _ **Justice Beam!"**_ _Shakkoumon attacks with his lasers against Time Wizardmon_

" _Not bad…" Time Wizardmon was left unscratched even by that surprised attack_

" _That isn't the half of it…" Shakkoumon said_

" _ **Top Gun!"**_ _Silphymon attacks with his static force and it surprised even the time magician Digimon himself as he was hit by the attack_

" _Well it seems that I underestimate all of you but you still don't know the consequence if losing a fight with me or my comrades haven't you? Well attack with all your might I dare you…" Time Wizardmon seems to be confident about himself_

" _Everyone let's attack together.." Paildramon said_

" _I agree!" Silphymon said_

" _It's the best way.." Shakkoumon said_

" _ **Justice Beam!"  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
"Top Gun!" **_

_The three attacks fuse together and went attacking Time Wizardmon and made an explosion but after the explosion clears out A wicked dragon appeared protecting him perfectly from the attacks_

" _What has happened?!" They were all confused_

" _it should have been hit but why?!" Ken said as he was wondering_

" _You three… made a big mistake!" The red mega Digimon growl at them as sitting on his shoulder is his partner_

" _Well let me tell you his name is Megidramon… One of the chaos dragon that controls the hazard his attacks are hell howling and Megiddo Flame and let me tell you he is a mega…" Time Wizardmon explains_

" _Well Time wizardmon here is in my custody… so back… off…" The red dragon growls at them_

" _Megidramon.." All of them are surprised by this fact._

" _Let me tell all of you lot something… you can't defeat us…" The dragon's partner was at their age, he has white brown hair with light red eyes but his face was covered with a mask that conceal half his face except his eyes and of course he is a boy from his voice, He wears a black jacket, shirt and pants and he also wears a black goggle on top of it._

" _Who are you?!" Daisuke shouted_

" _You should know who I am Motomiya but… you wouldn't remember me anyway so I'll give you a nickname they call me the cause of destruction and chaos they call me Hazard and I'm one of a few that were chosen by my master to cause destruction to this world_

" _Cause destruction like we'll let you!" Daisuke shouted_

" _Yeah we won't let you destroy the peace of this world" Takeru shouted_

" _We won't let you do this!" Iori said supporting takeru_

" _Right.." Yolei said_

" _Everyone let's attack him.." Daisuke shouted_

" _Come.." The boy said seriously_

" _ **Justice Beam!"  
"Top Gun!"  
"Desperado Blaster!"**_

 _The three attacks wanted to hit megidramon but…_

" _ **Hell Howling!"**_ _The wicked dragon let out a loud roar and instantly backfire at them_

" _Hwaa!" The three jogress digimons get hits by their own attacks but the one that was alright is Shakkoumon since he can absorb attacks_

" _Paildramon!" Daisuke shouted_

" _He is a strong one.." Paildramon said_

" _Right…" Silphymon said_

" _Is this all you have to offer me? Then you're first since you're a pain…" Megidramon was now furious as he lets his partner jumps from him and he walks towards Time Wizardmon_

" _ **Justice Beam!"**_ _Shakkoumon attacks Megidramon but it only stings him_

" _Haa! That attacks stings me Megidramon is strong!" Megidramon said to himself as he sometimes has guilmon habit of saying his name as he grabs shakkoumon to the ground and hitting him hard_

" _ **Meggido Flame!"**_ _He fires up his hell flame at Shakkoumon and instantly obliterates him returning them back to Patamon and Armadillomon with a considerable amount of wounds_

" _Sorry he was too strong takeru…" Patamon said weakly as of now Takeru was beside him_

" _Yeah he is strong dagyaa" Armadillomon said agreeing with Patamon_

" _It's fine…" Iori smiled_

" _just rest up…" Takeru said to his partner_

" _Okay…" As both Digimon now fell unconscious the next battle has begun as Paildramon uses his cable snatcher to bind Megidramon up_

" _ **Now Top Gun!"**_ _Silphymon attacks megidramon while he is restricted as the smoke clears he was barely hurt_

"That is impossible." Yolei said as she didn't believe what is just happening…

"Now for you to die!" Megidramon shot his meggido flame again at Silphymon utterly defeating them returning silphymon to both hawkmon and tailmon

"Tailmon are you alright?" Hikari and yolei rush to their partners

"He is different than our previous enemies.." Hawkmon said

"Right…" Tailmon said

"This is so boring…. I need more excitement!" Megidramon growl as he was disappointed with his opponents

"Now would you show us your mega form…" The boy besides Time Wizardmon said to them

"Ken, Daisuke he is right unless we use our mega form…" Paildramon said

"Okay then…." Daisuke shouted

" _ **Paildramon digivolve Too! Imperialdramon (Dragon Mode)"**_

" _ **Imperialdramon Dragon Mode Mode Change! Fighter Mode!"**_

As Paildramon digivolve into his ultimate or mega form they know what is coming up next and it's to defeat Megidramon.

"Now this is interesting…" Megidramon seems to be motivated now more than ever

 _" **Posistron Laser!"**_

 _" **Hell Howling!"**_

The two attacks crash each other and ends in a stalemate as Megidramon flies and attacks with his claw while Imperialdramon DM holds him with both his hands and deflect the attack

"Not to shabby but it's not enough.." Megidramon growls

"We'll see about that.." Imperialdramon shots his Posistron Laser while Megidramon use his meggido flame to counter it

"Go!" He shouted

"As I said it's useless!" Megidramon said in furious tone as his attack was winning and hits Imperialdramon FM and defeating him

"Any last words…" Megidramon said as he grips imperialdramon's neck

"We'll never lose to the likes of you…" Imperialdramon FM replied

"Wrong word now disappears in my flame!" Megidramon shouted as he fires his Megiddo Flame at a short range and Imperialdramon FM splits into unconscious V-mon and Wormmon

"You lose child of miracles…" Time Wizardmon sighed as he points his staff at Daisuke

"Well just hurry up and gives him the punishment." The boy said to the time magician digimon

" _ **Now time will go back… Time Alter…"**_ Time Wizardmon uses his staff and there is a bright light appears and changed Daisuke's body into 3 years old

"That is the appropriate punishment for you… but don't worry it's only temporary…" He smiled at Daisuke

"Why you! What have you done to me!" Daisuke shouted in his small boy voice

"I just turn you into a 3-year-old now happy little kid…" Time wizardmon said mockingly at Daisuke

"Enough chattering let's leave…" Megidramon said as he turns back into his rookie form a black guilmon

"Right… well we'll take our leave for today our job for today is done…" Time Wizardmon said as he opens a portal and the three of them disappears

"Chaos…." Ken said

"Well how are we going to explain this to his family?" Hikari asked

"Right that would be a troublesome…" Takeru sighed

"um I've got an idea…" Iori smiled

"okay let us hear it…" Ken said as Iori explain the plan to them

Later that afternoon they went to Daisuke's House except for Iori since it was his time to go back and Hikari had to help the house while Taichi isn't at the house and Takeru has his things to take care off

They as in Ken and Yolei explain to Jun and well she was surprised

"Wait yolei this is your nephew?!" Jun asked to Yolei

"Long story short yes…." She replied to Jun

"And well since she is always busy we could always get a helping hand…" Ken smiled

"Well if that's the case isn't there any room you have left?" Jun asked

"Nope it's booked and well I can't leave him alone can I…" Yolei smiled while on the other hand her expression inside still says please be yes

"Hmm he surely looks like my brother well I'll take the offer…" Jun smiled

"Don't make a mess got it… Davis…." Yolei said as she was making it clear to Daisuke in the eye to not make a mess and she just made up some name so Jun will not know Daisuke's identity

"Okay nee-chan…" Daisuke (as Davis) said to yolei even though he was also irritated by this act

"Oh yeah is Daisuke going home?" Jun asked

"Um he said he is staying at my house for a few days…" Ken said as he tries to made reason with Jun.

"Is that so? That boy always makes troubles…" Jun sighed

"ahaha well we better be going now…" Ken said as they go out from the Motomiya's household

Outside of the motomiya's household Yolei is now talking with Ken

"Ken you look serious after the battle what happen?" She asked to him

"No… nothing… just I'm just curious that boy knows daisuke and I want to know what relation with him and daisuke…" Ken sighed

"Well don't think much we better ask to Gennai-san about this…" Yolei said

"You're right totally right…" Ken smiled as they both walk home to their destination

 _What is the chaos reasons on this attacks and will daisuke goes back to his own age find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monster_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chaos Origin

In an unknown place or time

"so did all of you do your part?" A Black Rapidmon was besides his partner and he was at the age of Megidramon's Partner he wears grey pants with black vest and he has short blue hair with grey eyes

"Yes we do all of your part…. But it seems Wizardmon here almost ruins it…" Black Guilmon growled

"I'm sorry…" Time Wizardmon sighed as he puts up his cute face

"Well now just accept his apologies and please don't disturb me…" Sakuyamon seems to be in her maid form and she was praying at the statue that is their Lord a black armor like dragon Digimon with one hand is a lance and the other one is a sword and he has crystal black wing on his back

"well you're always the one that prays for our master…" Time Wizardmon sighed

"I have my reasons all of it for my partner and my reasons only but… most importantly for our master's resurrection" Sakuyamon said calmly and finished her prayers

"Yes our master will bring revelation to this world…" Black Rapidmon said calmly

"all we need is a human catalyst for our master but for now we should lay low for a while with the miracle defeats he is one of the chosen to be our master's vessel…" Black Guilmon said

"For now… onto our agenda Lee…" Hazard said as they were holding a meeting to plan their next move

"Hmm well I won't complain anything it's for our master after all Matsuki.." Lee said Hazards back nickname

"and where is him?" He asked to Lee

"Yeah I could say he was training here and there and would be a while.." Time Wizardmon said as the scene change to Ryo Akiyama who now wears a black attire of his usual attire now in a desert part of the digital world

"I'll find you again because now I need to acquire him…" Ryo sighed

"Ryo…." Cyberdramon said

"He is one of the chaos it was my bad for sealing him but at the time if I hadn't seal him then…" Ryo said

"I know I know…." Cyberdramon said as they were walking again

Meanwhile with the digidestined

"so we should go ask gennai…" Takeru said to the older digidestined and by the look of it only Taichi and Koushiro are there as he explain everything

"I see… well we should go ask then" Taichi smiled

"I already contacted them well we should be with the others in a while except you know mimi right since she is in a different time zone…" Koushiro sighed

"well what are we waiting for!" Taichi shouted

"Nii-san let's wait for the others first…" Hikari said to his brother

"Right…" Taichi sighed as they waited for a while Iori,Daisuke,Ken and Yolei comes in

"Why must I be carried by you of all people!" Daisuke shouted

"Who the hell want to carry you but that is the only way remember our act..." Yolei sighed

"But it's a bit off I want to you know…" Daisuke said

"Hikari could you get daisuke here off me he begins to annoy me…" Yolei said and giving Daisuke to Yolei

"Okay I'll be glad too..." Hikari smiled as Daisuke's face went red

"Well should we go now?" Iori asked to them

"Right and it seems Daisuke has calmed down with Hikari. "Ken said

"He always comes down with hikari next time no mercy.." Yolei looks disappointed

"Well enough chattering let's go everyone!" Taichi shouted as they went into the digital world

In the digital world They go to gennai's place

"Gennai are you still there?" Taichi shouted as they went in and the others are already there

"Well what is the problem is it true?" Yamato asked to him

"Look for yourself…" Taichi shows Hikari is carrying Daisuke and he was happy

"So, it's real…" Sora gasped

"Yeah…" Taichi sighed

"Well we're also waiting for gennai so…" Yamato said as they wait for a while Gennai appeared at last

"So my chosen children what do you want to ask me?" Gennai appears in his original form

"Well this is the problem.." Takeru said as he shows the de-age daisuke

"This must be the work of Time Wizardmon…" Gennai sighed

"Gennai you know him?!" Yolei shouted wanted to know about things

"Oh don't worry this effect will only last 2 weeks tops or maybe a month or more if he wasn't a chosen…" Gennai sighed as he walks inside deeper into his house

"Gennai-san wait!" They all followed Gennai inside his house and at the dojo appeared a stair that lead to the basement

"freaky.." Daisuke said as he was scared that he usually wasn't

"there… there daisuke…" Hikari smiled as they went to the basement

"So, this is the basement not bad…" Iori said as they went further down and candles light up leading the way and they finally made it to the basement and it has an ancient prophecy within it and written on the wall.

"Well could you explain this gennai-san…" Taichi asked as they didn't know what in the ancient writing suggested

"This was written long ago…" Ken said as he uses his phone to capture the writing and sent it to Koushiro as his phone was build and repaired by koushiro to adapt to the digital world

"I'll tell you the story of the one that shouldn't be called and he is the dragon of nothingness a sovereign that shouldn't exist and carries huanglongmon's ideals…" Gennai said as he was telling them a little about the enemy they are fighting…

"Dragon of Nothingness…" Ken said

"Yeah well the story begins long ago…. Where the four great dragons were created but what the history doesn't says about the fifth no more correctly the fifth digimon sovereign…" Gennai sighed

"The fifth…" Daisuke said in his small boy voice

"Yeah he and his followers fought bravely against the remaining 3 Great Dragons and his followers are Kuzuhamon, Time Codemon, Megidramon and Millenniumon until they were defeated some were deleted some were out cast…" Gennai explained

"Waait a minute 3 Great Dragons there were supposed to be four right?!" Iori asked

"Smart Question well Megidramon the last Great dragons betrayed the others as their perceptive was different to start with…" Gennai replied

"Gennai-san wait a minute…. Milleniummon that's the mega that me and Ryo tried to fight a long ago but Ryo sealed him and he was never seen again and we have to lock veemon up.." Ken said unexpectedly that makes Daisuke gasped

"Ken lock veemon up what do you mean!" Daisuke shouted

"Well veemon was with us and well that went pretty downhill…" Ken sighed

"and I'm sorry…" He said apologize to Daisuke

"Um yeah.." Daisuke said as he instantly quiet up.

"Well what becomes of their followers?" Takeru asked

"As of you saw today Time Wizardmon put this effect on Daisuke meaning one thing they are going to resurrect him…" Gennai said

"So, they are going to resurrect him who is him?" Daisuke asked as his memory isn't so bright sometimes

"The Dragon Sovereign of Nothingness, and Destruction, they call him Crisisdramon the one that shouldn't be named and they are looking an appropriate human for him…" Gennai sighed

"Crisisdramon…. We must put up an end on this…" Ken said seriously

"Oh yeah Gennai are there recent missing people?" Iori asked

"Um I don't know but there are 3 people missing from the Shinjuku region a few week but they went back in no harm" Gennai explain

"I see…. I just want to confirm since I've seen the news…" Iori said

Meanwhile at the other part of the dojo the digimons were talking amongst themselves

"well what are they talking about?" Patamon asked

"Something important dagyaa" Armadillomon said

"Well what is it like at Ken's house?" Tailmon asked

"Not bad but I like it at home with Daisuke…" Veemon said

"But he always finishes the food…" Wormmon sighed

"Nice Food.." Agumon drooled hearing the word food

"Now what mess did you make saying food…" Gabumon said

"I'm sorry again…." Veemon said

"don't worry about it…" Biyomon said

"It took them long about this…" Agumon said as his tummy growls as he hasn't eaten yet and everyone laugh

After a while they get their partners back and returns to the computer room

"So,you guys are back what did you find out?" Koushiro asked

"We must stop them at all cost…" Ken said seriously

"That's right…" Taichi said

"But we must be ready gennai-san said that our power now will not be enough…" Yamato explained

"So we need another power prodigius and this threat maybe…. Far by the worse encounter we'll face…" Koushiro said seriously as the digidestined takes another course of action and on the other hand the scene change to a renamon visiting her partner into a hospital and it seems her condition was at a sworried condition.

 _Now that the digidestined knows what they are fighting will they succeed or will they fail watch out on the next Digimon: Digital Monster_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The third apostle descend/Ken's Reunion

In the desert Ryo found his place where he sealed Milleniummon and it's still in the same place it was an ancient ruin and at the center there is a statue of milleniumon on it

"Found it…." Ryo sighed as he points his D-arc and it was there the seal still in place

"Grrr… I've got a bad vibe about him…." Cyberdramon growled

"Seal.. seal…. In the name our master I release you from this prison…" Ryo said as he points his digivice at the statue with Crisismon crest symbol and the ancient ruins light up and the statue was destroyed suddenly the sky was dark and a bright dark light appears from the sky slow but surely Milleniumon appears and descend upon them

"Finalllyyy! I'm free!" Milleniummon shouted with enthusiasm and look in despise of Ryo

"Grrr.. Ryo it seems we're in trouble…" Cyberdramon growled

"So the two of you who seal me here broke my seal back this is ironic!" Milleniummon laugh ironically

'It is because I need your help…" Ryo said with a monotone voice.

"My help! My help! Hahaha this is totally an Irony! But I can't just help you for free, can I? You know how long I was there! I need you to feel what I feel! This is personal!" Milleniummon growled and attacks Ryo but was halted by Cyberdramon

"Cyberdramon" Ryo sighed as he gives a command to his partner to stay put for a while

"Your still as sharp for a perfect level Digimon..." Milleniumon said calmly

"Well what is your proposition?" Ryo asked calmly

"Now we're talking! Let's settle this with a fight if I win… I'll seal you along with your partner there and feel the same pain as I do!" Milleniumon said making a bargain with Ryo

"Well what if I win?" Ryo asked

"Well if you win although it's impossible I'll do what you say and back on track with the revival of my master…" Milleniummon smiled slyly

"Is that what you have to say? Hmm alright… let's begin right now…" Ryo said and he is strangely calm not like his usual chattering self.

"Grrr I'll send you to next Christmas!" Cyberdramon growled and attacks Milleniummon with his claws

"Is that all you've got?" Milleniummon dodge his attacks and fire his cannons

"Erase Claw! Cyberdramon uses his one hit attack but Milleniummon already reads his move and fires off his surely hit attack

"Time Unlimited!" He creates a pocket dimension that traps cyberdramon in a dispend animation state when he was attacking

"Grrrr" Cyberdramon growled as he knows what happens next nd he can't move

"Don't worry I'll make this more painful than usual!" Milleniumon attacks with his cannons and Cyberdramon can't dodge and he feel everytime it hits the more damage he took

"Now to wrap this up- Dimension Destroyer!" Milleniummon shouted as he destroyed his attacks and create layers of dark ray making a large dark explosion and looks like cyberdramon was badly hurt and can barely stand

"Stand cyberdramon…" Ryo ordered him to stand

"Rgghhh…" Cyberdramonbarely can stand again but his will hasn't die down just yet

"You withstood well it seems I'm too soft with you…" Milleniumon laugh evilly

"Too soft… No…" Ryo said seriously

"Grrhh.." Cyberdramon feels he can't move much

"Now let's end this pathetic play and I can seal you finally!" Millenniummon shouted

"You can still fight don't you…" Ryo smiled at Cyberdramon

"Yes… I can…" Cyberdramon shouted

"Good… well you have to take your words back because when I'm serious…" Ryo said as he had his serious look on and it reveals some of the past events when he saw his friend in the hospital in a comatose state and points his d-arc at Cyberdramon and cyberdramon turns into his rookie base form

 **Matrix Evolution**

" _ **Monodramon digivolve too…. Justimon!"**_

The evolution scene change as Ryo both with his partner cyberdramon a.k.a his rookie form monodramon unite together and an image of his previous evolution comes in and his entrance is first he jumps from the sky and following that he poses as a hero and finally ends the scene with a punch from his blitz arm couple of times

"Now show me both of your power…" Milleniummon shouted

"Blitz arm!" He fires off orbs of lighting from his arms but millenniummon can dodge it easily

"Your open… Accel Arm!" Suddenly Justimon was in front of him with his right arm into a giant mechanical hand and turning it into a shockwave attack that bounced him away a few meters away with barely a damage

"I'm impressed your attacks are good but…" Milleniummon smiled a little as seeing his speed is impressive enough to make him off guard

"Critical Arm!" Justimon shouted as his arms becomes a long blade

"Time Unlimited!" Milleniummon stops Justimon's attacks

"This is the end! Akiyama!" He attacks with his cannons and an explosion occur

"Is this the end? No, I…. to help her…. maybe just this once I'll…" Justimon sighed

The smoke clears and looks like Justimon isn't doing anything and looks like Millenniummon is disappointed

"You're giving up huh well let's end this…" Millenniummon uses Dimension Destroyer to destroy his attacks and makes a massive explosion

" _ **Justimon Mode Change! Shadow Mode!"**_

"Is that all you've got?" Justimon SM was left unscratched and now he wears a darker suit and his hands he had another weapon a death scythe in his hands but in his face there is a demonic trait not like his usual hero self this one was making an anti-hero vibe or theme into it

"It can't be! You survive my attacks!" Millenniumon shouted

"I can't lose here not to the likes of you…. Round 2 will begin now…" Justimon SM uses his scythe and suddenly was in front of millenniummon and attacking him and makes the fusion Digimon surprised

"You're too late!" Milleniummon uses his Time Unlimited and tries to stun Justimon SM]

"Wow you're totally very plain and simple and your pattern are also recognizable…" Justimon SM suddenly appeared behind Milleniummon

"What?!" Millenniummon was very surprised

"From the descend of the earth the hero has fallen by this cursed scythe… I turn it into a blade…." The scythe turns into a black blade

"Whaa—" Milleniummon said

"Maou No Hono(En: Axe of the Demon King)!" He launches his sword and there a dark wave burst of energy attacks Milleniummon and bounced him 3 meters away and considerably hurting him

"Not too shabby I admit my defeat…" Millenniummon said calmly to Justimon SM

"Ughh… ughh…" It seems Ryo uses half his energy and Justimon SM returns both him and monodramon back to normal

"I admit to you I'm surprised the one I sought to defeat can be this strong and looking for it we have the same reason…. Fine…" Millenniummon sighed as a dark D3 appears in front of ryo

"What is this?" Ryo asked as he barely can stand

"This is the pact you and I made also my master Crisismon-sama…." Millenniummon said

"Crisismon so you're really…" Ryo said

"My master and your master are the same…." Ryo explained calmly

"Then what is your order next partner?" Milleniummon asked

"First off cause destruction…" Ryo sighed and time wizardmon appeared from a portal

"Ah all of you are here…" Time Wizardmon said

"Time Wizardmon…. Could you… Monodramon needs a rest…" Ryo smiled

"Okay…" He teleports Monodramon back to the base and he seems exhausted

"and please teleport me to the forest region I need a test run for Millenniummon…" Ryo said calmly

"As you wish…" Time Wizardmon said as a Portal appears and teleported both Ryo and Millenniummon teleported to the Forest Region

Meanwhile with the digidestined

"Guys there is a disturbance…" Koushiro said

"Where?!" Ken asked

"The forest region…" Koushiro explained

"What Digimon is it?" Taichi asked

"I don't know…" Koushiro said as taichi is filling up for his prodigy

"Well what are we waiting for!" takeru shouted

"Let's go!" Yolei shouted

"Why do I get the feeling that this feels odd.." Ken said to himself

"Ken-san… lets go.." Iori said

"Ok sorry I spaced out.." Ken said

"no problem…" Iori smiled as they all went to the digital world

As they went to the digital world agumon who already turns into wargreymon go to the cause of the problem and the digidestined was surprised that it is one of the followers of Crisismon

"Welcome Digidestined! To your Demise!" Milleniummon shouted as he attacks Wargreymon with his cannons

"Not gonna happen!" Wargreymon uses his clws to barely deflect the attack

"Who are you?!" Taichi shouted

"Ah I forgot to introduce myself my bad I'm one of Crisismon apostle, Milleniummon!" Milleniummon shouted and someone jumped from Millenniummon's shoulder

"And I'm his partner! Akiyama Ryo…." Ryo introduced himself and he smiled to all of them

"Akiyama Ryo…" Ken said and gasping in surprise

"Ken did you know him?" Takeru asked

"Yeah and I didn't know once my ally can be my greatest enemy…" Ken said still surprise

"It seems we meet again Ichijouji-kun but now…. i'll show no mercy…" Ryo said seriously looking at him

 _With Ken knowing his enemy is his ally in the past once friend can now become enemy and he is fighting enemies and friend (once) can he fight him or will he fail? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monster_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Decisive Battle! Assault of the Millennium!

"Ryo… why?" Ken asked

"As I said before ichijouji…. Milleniummon…" Ryo sighed

"Got it!" Milleniummon shots his cannons at Ken

" _ **Dramon Claw!"**_ Wargreymon broke millenniummon's attacks

"Not bad…." Milleniumon smiled slyly

"To finish this Terra For-!" Wargreymon gather his energy to use his more powerful attack against Milleniummon

"Let the world be paused…" Milleniummon sighed as suddenly wargreymon can't move even for a bit.

"What is happening to me?!" Wargreymon shouted

"Let's just say I dispend you for a while…" Millenniummon said as he shots multimple fire cannon at Wargreymon

"Graahhh!" Wargreymon shouted as he was attacked by multiple shot

"We must help onii-chan…" Hikari said

"Right…" Takeru said

"Wait…. This is a one on one…" Taichi said seriously

"He… one on one well I'm gonna make this slow then taichi-san right?" Ryo looked at taichi calmly and Millenniummon shot another of his cannons at Wargreymon as long as possible and as much as possible

"now let me see your despair…" Ryo said amusingly looking at the attacked wargreymon

"I can't look at this anymore!" Yolei shouted

"Stop it…" taich shouted

"Just now you said for a one on one…" Ryo said calmly

"Gahahaha! Well in many years I fought Wargreymon like you and I destroyed them one by one piece by piece! And that is my entertainment!" Millenniummon continues to attack him

"Now end this Milleniummon!" Ryo shouted

"As you wish…." Millenniumon sighed as he snaps his hands

" _ **Dimension Destroyer…"**_ As the field builds up a lager ray and disperse completely covered Wargreymon with explosions and he was bounced 3 meters away not so far from them

"Ughh…" Wargreymon said as he was badly injured and there are marks of the explosion in his armor

"Are you okay Wargreymon?" Taichi goes to Wargreymon's place

"Ugh not so good and he is powerful… but I think he is capable of doing more…" Wargreymon replied to Taichi

"Ryo do you think he is compatible?" Milleniummon asked

"Hmm I don't know but I need more amusement" Ryo said on what he is thinking

"Well on the other hand I also need a workout now who is next!" Milleniummon said calm and naturally

"Let's go everyone…" Takeru shouted

"Yeaah!" The others shouted except ken

" _Gatomon digivolve too!" Angewomon!"_

" _Patamon digivolve too! Angemon! Angemon digivolve too! Holy Angemon!"_

" _Hawkmon digivolve too! Aquilamon!"_

The two angels descended to the field and looks at Milleniummon

"For your sins you must be punish.." Angewomon shouted

"Oh I'm so scared come on just hit me if you can…" Millenniummon sighed

 _ **"Excalibur!"**_ Holy Angemon attacks millenniummon but he calmly dodge the attacks

"that was close…" Milleniumon smiled

 _ **"Holy Arrow!"**_ Angewomon attacks with her arrows but was dodge by Milleniummon using his cannons

 _ **"Blast Lasers"**_ Aquilamon attacks hits but it didn't have any effects on Millenniummon

"Such useless act… I wanted to end you but…" Milleniummon said as he was looking at Iori who was going to Ken's plave then punch him in the face

"Get a grip ken-san I know he is your friend and also you and him didn't saw each other here and there but… this is in the middle of the battle please get a grip…" Iori said seriously

"Iori-kun you're right I'm sorry…." Ken smiled

"He… heh 2 huh…" Milleniummon seems to count on something….

" _Wormmon digivolve too! Stingmon!"_

" _Armadillomon digivolve too! Ankylamon!"_

" _ **Megaton Press!"**_

" _ **Moon-Moon Shooter!"**_

The two Digimon attacks millenniummon but He just dodge it calmly

"Wow 5 digimon attack me but none of them barely hurts the irony…" Millenniummon sighed

"Millenniumon lets retreat for now…" Ryo said

"Hah! You sure?" Milleniummon growled

"But as a parting give…." They reveal they have already set up a parting give

 _ **"Dimension Destroyer!"**_ Millenniummon shouted as he uses his dimension destroyer to anhilliate the five Digimon in one blast but not to destroy them entirely and their digimons turns into rookie except for angewomon who turns into tailmon and they instantly disappear

"He is strong…" Wormmon said

"I agree…" Patamon sighed

"True to that dagyaa~" Armadillomon added

"I didn't think he is serious yet…" Tailmon sighed

"Well for now let's go back and report this to koushiro-san…" Ken sighed

"Right…" Takeru smiled

Meanwhile in a soccer field jun was with Davis or Daisuke in the field seeing them play

"Davis this is where my little brother play all the time when he goes back to school…" Jun smiled

'I see…" Daisuke smiled

"Well and this is the first time he and hikari-chan meets…" Jun sighed

"Yeah…" Daisuke answered

"you seem didn't excited today…" Jun said

"Just remembering stuff…" Daisuke sighed

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **before he goes into the school with the digidestined he was once schooled in Shinjuku although she didn't tell everything to Jun because he was living with her aunt and this specific scene was before he leaves a month back**_

" _ **Hupp Hupp.." Daisuke shouted**_

" _ **You're playing soccer again?" Takato asked**_

" _ **Wanna play too?" Daisuke asked**_

" _ **Hey two goggle heads let me join!" A girl appeared and she wears a shirt with heart sign with it and blue jeans**_

" _ **Rika… of course…" Daisuke smiled with enthusiasm**_

" _ **this time let me join in!" Lee smiled as he appeared and also Ryo and they play free soccer and whoever score many wins and of course Daisuke was happy at the time but suddenly that all change when they suddenly have to leave and before the prior event she also lost Ruki in an accident**_

 _ **That day at the hospital**_

" _ **Ah you've come again who will you be visiting?" the nurse ask to him**_

" _ **Um if that is alright I'll be visiting ruki-chan.." Daisuke smiled as he wanted to check on ruki but takato was there to visit her**_

" _ **What are you doing here?" Takato sighed and looked at Daisuke**_

" _ **Well I'm visiting her…" Daisuke said to him**_

" _ **It is because he got with you then she got to this mess!" Takato was so angry at him**_

" _ **I already said I was sorry to everyone it was an accident…" Daisuke said**_

" _ **Accident yeah right and next you tell me ruki did it by her choice…" Takato said as he wanted to leave**_

" _ **I tell you this motomiya daisuke from now on don't ever lay a hand on ruki again because the next time I'm gonna make you regret it…" Takato said seriously**_

" _ **Ruki…." Daisuke said as he was holding her hand**_

" _ **this is my fault…." He said that to himself as his he leaves the room after saying everything he has to say and then at his aunt place**_

" _ **I prohibited him to go with you…" His aunt was arguing with Daisuke's Parents**_

" _ **But we just wanted him to be with us we miss him and…" Daisuke's mother said**_

" _ **Aunt… Please let me go with my parents back…" Daisuke was soaking wet and he fall some tears from his eyes**_

" _ **Daisuke what happen to you?" His aunt asked**_

" _ **I've made up my mind… I'm going back to my parents tomorrow and that is final…" Daisuke said as he runs to his room and putting up a fake smile as the past hound him back to the first day he met ruki and tells her that he likes her and greeting to her and annoy her but in the end it backfires on him**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Hey are you alright?" Jun asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Daisuke yawns

"It seems you need your sleep." Jun said

'Yes, I do." Daisuke smiled as he knew that some other day he will able to confront this but for now he just sleeps on her sister's lap

Back with the apostles

"So, did you find the candidates?" Time Wizardmon asked

"Um…. Yeah I find two of them we just need two more…" Milleniummon said

"Well just defeat them and we'll get over with!" Megidramon growls

"Well maybe 2 on 2 and we can automatically say the child of miracles is one of it so we need just 2 more…" Time Wizardmon sighed

"Well I think it's easy to say my time for hunt has begun…" Lee smiled slyly as his time to play with the digidestined has come.

 _Now with milleniummon has been freed by the apostle what will happen next? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monster_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Black Rapidmon assault the underrated apostle takes his prey

That day the digidestined regroup after their fight against Millenniummon

"They are strong…." Takeru sighed

"You're right about that…" Hikari sighed

'Well where did you leave veemon anyway?" Iori asked

"I forgot about veemon!" Ken shouted as he promised to take veemon see daisuke today

"You forgot to take veemon…" Koushiro asked

"Yes… then everyone… I must be off.." Ken said as he bowed and leaves

"Well I feel bad for veemon…" Taichi sighed

"Right…" Hikari sighed

"Well…. On this one…. I have to say veemon miss daisuke even for 2 days…" Takeru sighed

"Then tell me about it everything…" Koushiro said as he wants some reasoning from everyone

Meanwhile Veemon looks not motivated to eat at the ichijouji residence and for some odd reason he can stay in his rookie form for a while now

"Ken-san takes a long time….." V-mon sighed as he looks in the window

"Um may I interrupt but you've been standing there since morning…." Ken's mom said

"I want to see my partner…" V-mon sighed

"I'm back sorry vee we took long…" Ken smiled

"no problem…. But maybe we should call it a day… I'm sorry ken-san for making a request I can wait two weeks for daisuke to come out no problem…." Veemon puts up a fake smile and goes into ken's room

"Ken-chan we should have brought v-mon along.." Wormmon sighed

"Right… but if we leave now it's also already night and thankfully koushiro-san has an excuse for daisuke for two weeks so I can't blame that…" Ken sighed

"um ken-chan" Wormmon said

"It's alright…. We'll think of something…" Ken smiled

"Well ken if you wanna eat it's in the table.." His mom smiled at him

"Okay mom I've got to change my clothes it reeks…" Ken smelled his shirt and it smelled horrible

1 week and 6 days later at the Inoue residence

Well days has passed and well the day before yolei got an approve on getting daisuke back

"You're a troublesome davis!" yolei shouted as she was changing his shirt

"but he is a a lot of help to me making you suffer nah I'm just messing with ya…" His older brother teased him a little

"yeah you both are a lot of trouble!" Yolei shouted

"Davis wanna play in my room and I already know everything so tonight use my old clothes while you need it.." His older brother smiled at him

"yey and now to mess with your room.." Daisuke smiled slyly as he crawls to yolei's room

"Daisuke!" Yolei shouted as this time his brother was around but it won't be long but long after they both got smacked and they both go to yolei's brother's room

"Woah this is cool…" Daisuke said as he saw yolei's brother room

"And I have some video games too but well since you're not at that age again I'll be here for another couple of days so I wish we could talk…." He smiled at Daisuke

"I'll be sure to try…." As the clock strikes midnight Daisuke's body changed back to his old self and then in the morning and as for Yolei's Brother appearance pretty much he has a spiky black hair and often uses black jeans and white shirt and of course he is in middle school and he was taking a break from all of it for a few days never hurt anyone

"Huaghhh…" Daisuke yawns as he wakes up from the bed

"You're awake right?" Yolei's brother smiled and pat him

"and is this your clothes?" Daisuke asked

"yes yes, it is…." Yolei's brother smiled as a white agumon appears behind him

"You have a…." Daisuke said but Yolei's brother just shut him up

"Shhh shhh okay…. Yolei didn't know it yet and better keep it a secret…" He continued

"But why?" Daisuke asked

"because if there is one thing he will be mad.." His brother said

"just trust me okay um Mantarou-san…." Daisuke looks at yolei's brother name tag

"Oh you saw it from my name tag?" Mantarou asked

"more or less…" Daisuke smiled

"Well just go and um sort this thing through…" Daisuke encourage him and the other parts went well as yolei and his brother got to each other and white or snow agumon in this well situation got accepted and she gives advices on how to raise a Digimon but only a little and on the way to school she wasn't with Iori since she got a little late because of that little incident

"Daisuke for that… I thanked you…" Yolei said in a low voice

"No problem for it and I don't want to owe you anything…. Just think of this of a thank you for having me at your place for a while and I miss my v-mon I'm well surprised if he can survive for two weeks…" Daisuke sighed

"Um maybe but still…." He smiled as he was going to school and well ken brought v-mon in front of the school gate

"Daisuke!" V-mon shouted

"Vee!" Daisuke shouted as he hugs him back

"I missed you so much…." V-mon shouted and hugs him tightly

"Too tight and you got slimmer.." Daisuke said

"He doesn't eat for a while though but he did quite well and I'm sorry I promise him to take to you…" Ken sighed

"No problem and don't forget we have soccer practice and the coach maybe got me at a bad situation…" Daisuke sighed as he knows what coming next but he had a one night course so no biggie as he thought about that and it was a horrid day as he got a make up test and also a surprise quiz at the same time and he remembered every detail at least getting him a C+ or B is gonna be a challenge

At the end of the day the make up test was a B- and surprisingly the quiz was a B and the teacher was impressed by his effort as his highest score was a C+ and barely a passing grade and by the end of the day the digidestined was there

"Not bad for a B at least that show off was a thing… thank my brother later…" Yolei sighed

"I know…. I Know… even ken's crash course was still a little bit hard to understand…" Daisuke smiled

"But… on the bright side…" Takeru smiled and gives him a drink

"Thanks takeru…" Daisuke smiled

"No problem… and thanks for that answer that save me back there.." Takeru smiled as they fist bumped

"Well no problem… but today I so sorry I can't come to the computer lab the coach will ground me if I skipped today also and what did koushiro used?" Daisuke asked

"Um a little persuasion and special camp…" Takeru said

"I have to thank him for all of that… but…" Daisuke remembers the memory back again

"Daisuke are you alright?" Hikari asked

"I'm fine… well I'm off to soccer.." As the last bell rang it was time for extra but oddly ken was dismissed early and he has to do the labor work of cleaning the field and as he done that Lee appeared and confront Daisuke

"Lee…. What are you doing?!" Daisuke shouted

"Well let me see I'm just here to have a nice chat and…" Lee holds a ball in his hand and shots daisuke with it and he was teleported into the digital world and v-mon from his D-3 goes a second before it's too late to follow Daisuke

At the digital world

"Lee! Why are you doing this?" Daisuke shouted at him

"Why am I doing this? Well this is priceless…. " Lee begins to laugh

"Why are you laughing?" Daisuke asked

"This is for Ruki… The god of destruction shall descend and makes his blessing.." Lee smiled slyly

"For ruki…. But does she want it?!" Daisuke shouted

"I just wanted her to wake up that's all…" Lee sighed

"But this isn't the way!" Daisuke shouted

"Shut up! just call out your Digimon already and I can end this misery once and for all!" Lee laughed maliciously

"V-mon you're ready?" Daisuke asked

"Yeah…" V-mon shouted

" _V-mon digivolve too X-Vmon"_

"Black Rapidmon…" Lee said as black rapidmon appears beside him

Meanwhile with the digidestined

"Well is daisuke still at soccer practice?" Yolei asked

"I think so…" Iori said

"But it shouldn't take too long.." Ken sighed

One of the soccer teammate that in the junior seat comes by to see ken

"Excuse me…" Ken sighed as he opens the door and seems to talking to him

After a while he goes back to the computer lab

"So what happen?" Takeru asked

"Daisuke just disappeared after he cleans the field with some boy" Ken sighed

"They are in the digital world I can feel it…" Hikari said

"should we go?" Ken asked

"Wait hmm I can fix on his location just wait a moment and it's reckless to move without knowing their location..." Koushiro said

"Koushiro-san is right…" Iori said as they get a fixed reading on Daisuke's D3 position

Back at the digital world

"Black Triangle!" Rapidmon fires his attacks at X-vmon

'Vee move back 0.5 meter and launch x laser…" Daisuke said as he was getting serious

"Okay…" He moves back 0.5 meter and barely dodge the attack and counters with his X laser

"you're so cautious about this thing especially about disadvantage…" Lee sighed

"I learned it from you remember…." Daisuke smiled

"so you've read my move but…" Rapidmon fires his homing claw

"Vee fly…" Daisuke puts on his goggles and leap to X- Vmon

"I'll trust you on this dai-kun.." X-Vmon smiled

"now to the right…." Daisuke shouted as there is a tree and it shot down the missiles

"So persistent but.." Black Rapidmon fires another missiles at him

"X-Vmon duck…." Daisuke shouted

"Okay…." X-vmon shouted and he remembers a bit about daisuke's move

"Vee he hasn't talk back…" Daisuke thought

"What is this memory?" X-vmon said

"Vee are you alright watch out in front !" Daisuke shouted as they got hit by rapidmon's missiles and they fell from the sky but in an instant X-Vmon can regain his composure

"Dai-kun…. " V-mon said

"Vee what's up?" Daisuke asked

"Nothing let's continue with this…." XV-mon said

"Okay you're a little weird today…" Daisuke sighed

" _ **Rapid Fire!"**_ Black Rapidmon shouted as he fired many missiles from both his hands

"First up move back and feel the synergy…" XV-mon said to himself and he dodge the missiles with his instinct

"Woah this is cool!" Daisuke shouted as XV-mon manage to dodge all of them

" _ **X Laser!"**_

" _ **Rapid Fire!"**_

The two attacks clash but Black Rapidmon made the risky option and uses his black golden triangle attack after XV-mon attacks

"Oh no I'm wide open!" XV-mon shouted as he received the attack and falling from the sky but saving his partner is his priority and he reverted back to rookie form

"You lose…." Lee shouted as his hands revealed the crest symbol of Crisisimon

"Hahahaa that was a lot of fun and you're still annoying as usual v-mon!" Black Rapidmon shouted

"What do you mean?" V-mon asked in confusion

"It seems you're not him but you had his move.." Black Rapidmon sighed

As the digidestined arrive they were far too late as the sky appears a projection of what symbol in his hands and daisuke was pulled into it sucking him along with v-mon

"Hwaaa!" Daisuke shouted and with that he vanished

"What did you do to Daisuke?!" Yolei shouted

"Welcome Digidestined this is a welcoming gift I think but I'm not in a position to take one of you just yet.." Lee sighed

"Time Wizardmon tell us to return now.." Black Rapidmon said as he was saying about Time Wizarsmon orders

"Alright let's go back.." Lee smiled as they fly away

"Damn….. Daisuke…. He is again…" Ken clenched his fist

"This is inevitable…" Takeru sighed

Meanwhile back at the apostle's hideout

"I'm back…." Lee shouted as Sakuyamon greeted them nicely

"So, you're back and you finish your mission?" She asked

"Yeah more or so…. Well where are Ryo and him…" Lee asked

"Oh, they are doing their job as well…" Sakuyamon said

"I see…." Lee sighed as he saw Daisuke was at in an unconscious state in the castle of relics

"1 down 4 to go..." He sighed

In other part of the real world

"You are Yagami Taichi right?" Hazard asked him and finally appeared in front of him and apparently he was after seeing sora's for homework done

"This presence you two!" Taichi shouted

"Let's fight…" Hazard smiled slyly as he was now seen using a half mask conceiling his identity

"Tch…." Taichi said as he and agumon is ready to fight

With the digidestined now seeing daisuke gone what are the apostles reason of attacking them find out _on the next Digimon: digital monster_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Castle of Relics/ Courage Fall

At the Castle of Relics

"Woah this place is huge…" Daisuke said as they wonder around

"You got it right but daisuke what is that on your hand?" V-mon asked

"I don't know what this is…" Daisuke said as they keep wondering as daisuke's hand reveals like an arrow that is on a red dot and it has 6 of them and one of them just vanished in his hands

"What is the meaning of this?" He thought as he walks around and saw Sakuyamon's statue

Back with Taichi

"What is your purpose?" Taichi asked

"You're asking me?!" Hazard laughed like a maniac

"Well let us take care of this somewhere else shall we…" Hazard snaps his hands but not so far around Jun was walking by wanted to meet with Taichi but when he saw Taichi was with Hazard she was curious and followed them and as they now teleported to the digital world

In the digital world

"I must hide somewhere…" Jun said as he hides behind some bush

"Agumon let's go…" Taichi shouted

"Yeah I'm all fired up!" Agumon shouted

"Agumon warp digivolve too! Wargreymon!"

"Megidramon…" Hazard sighed as Megidramon was beside him

"Time for round two…" Megidramon smiled slyly as he attacks with his claw against Wargreymon but wargreymon just dodge it as if he knew the moves

"He dodge it…" He though when Wargreymon dodge the attacks

"Now take this!" Megidramon fires his flame at Wargreymon

"I've also seen that move…" Wargreymon puts up his shield against Megidramon's attack

"So, it seems I'm the one that being at a disadvantage haha!" Megidramon laughed like a maniac

"but it won't change a thing come and attack me…" Megidramon sighed as Wargreymon uses his Terra Force against Megidramon but he redirects it at the way of where jun was

"well I won't know what will happen to that girl hiding in there." He sighed as he said calmly

"Jun is there?! Wargreymon!" Taichi shouted as Wargreymon saves Jun from the blast that his terra force made as he now accompanies Jun to Taichi's place

"I'm sorry I follow you here taichi…" Jun sighed as she was still in one piece

"You shouldn't follow me here in the digital world like this… Because if you were hurt I can't do anything…" Taichi said

"No one has ever said that to me like that…" Jun smiled at him

"Are you two done yet?" Hazard sighed getting bored

"Aw you two looks like that makes me sick…" Megidramon shouted

"Right…. Back when I was but now I hate all of those things!" Hazard shouted with anger

"Well it seems you're getting fired up here Ta—I mean Hazard" Megidramon laughed

"Yeah maybe I'm getting too worked up but by their action that is why he is the fitting one! Taichi-san, right? I'll show you a glimpse of my true power…" Hazard shows his digivice to Taichi

"A digivice?" Taichi was confused

"I think we made him angry somehow…" Wargreymon sighed

 _Chaos Matrix Evolution_

Megidramon and Hazard unite together and a black gallant knight appears in front of them more like a Gallantmon but he has a black color

"A Digimon and human?" Taichi and Wargreymon was surprised

"We are…. Chaos Gallantmon…. And with this new power from my master I'll offer you up to Crisisimon!" Chaos Gallantmon shouted with full of enthusiasm in his eyes

"Taichi this is gonna be a hard fight…" Wargreymon said

"That's right…." Taichi sighed

Meanwhile back at the yagami residence

"Nii-san is taking longer he said he was only for a short while…" Hikari sighed

"Yeah he wasn't this late and I just made him dinner…" His mom sighed

"I sensed trouble hikari.." Tailmon said

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Hikari just puts up to fate that it doesn't affect his brother anyway

Back at the digital world

"Let's resume the round!" Chaos Gallantmon uses his lance and attacks Wargreymon but he dodge it

"He seems slower but what is this weird feeling?" Wargreymon thought and feels odd about his attack and the way he smiled after every attack he dodged

"Great Tornado!" He forms tornado and attacks Chaos Gallantmon and he just smiled as he takes the attack directly and it stops after a while as Wargreymon feels a little odd the attack hits him but it didn't do much damage than it usually does

"Now next attack…." Chaos Gallantmon smiled slyly

" _ **Gaia Force!"**_

Wargreymon uses his attacks but when the smoke clear Chaos Gallantmon just stands there and wipe the dust of the explosion and looks calmly at them

"Now my turn…" Chaos Gallantmon sighed as he suddenly was behind Wargreymon using his lance and he shot a dark light energy from his lance at blank point range and it hits perfectly at Wargreymon but it doesn't do much damage but manage to surprise him

"Tch…" Wargreymon sighed as his right hands couldn't work well because of the shot

"I'll do it slowly and painfully…" Chaos Gallantmon laughed evilly

" _ **Dramon Claw!"**_ Wargreymon tries to attack but he just keep on dodging it and his shields flash up a bright dark light

"This is my one hit shield that eradicates all of you good people…" Chaos Gallantmon uses his shield that fires a dark wave of dark ray attack

 _ **"Judecca Prison!"**_

"Gwaah!" Wargreymon shouted as he got hit by the attack but in the last second, he manages to pull off his shield but his shield corrodes away and disappeared into ash

"Ah you're still alive huh…." Chaos Gallantmon looked relaxed and calm pointed his lance balmung at Wargreymon

" _ **Demon's Disaster**_!" He shouted as he does barrage of attacks on the defenseless wargreymon with his balmung

"Gwaah!" Wargreymon shouted as he got hit by the barrage of attacks

"Let the world be silent…" Chaos Gallantmon sighed as a dark ray of light appears on his lance

" _ **Chaos Shot"**_

"Hwaaa!" Wargreymon turns back into an injured agumon

"Now offer your soul to our lord! When you lose you also lose everything…" Chaos Gallantmon points his lance at the sky and a big portal appears with Crisismon symbol and it tries to suck taichi and agumon in but Jun holds him on

"Taichi!" Jun shouted

"Jun!" Taichi shouted

"Ah what a cute love story but…. Since you two are a partner why don't I offer you both!" Chaos Gallantmon shouted as the force was getting bigger and they were suck into the portal and disappears

"Well there is that…" Chaos Gallantmon sighed as he turns back into Hazard and Black Guilmon

"Takato…. Is this the right thing?" Black Guilmon asked to him

"Of course, it is this is for ruki's sake…" Takato pulls of his masked revealing his face

"Well if that is what you want takato.." Black Guilmon sighed as he wants a pat to Takato

"This is the right thing isn't it… ruki…." Takato still have doubts at himself as he pats Black Guilmon

Meanwhile at the Castle of Relics

"Woah!" Taichi shouted as both him and Jun falls from the sky but thankfully Tai catch Jun up while it seems here agumon was healed from injuries and he instantly wakes up

"Taichi I'm hungry… what is this place?" Agumon asked

"ah finally you wake up…" Jun smiled

"Welcome to my castle…" Sakuyamon appeared in her hologram form

"Who are you?!" Taichi shouted

"Taichi-san!" Daisuke shouted as he saw taichi

"This place… is the place I created to contain candidates for Crisisismon vessel" Sakuyamon explained

"Daisuke you're here too?" Taichi asked

"Yeah I was defeated too…" Daisuke said

"I need candy…" Veemon said looking like a zombie for a short while

"Nee-chan?' Daisuke was confused on how his big sis was here

"It's a long story…" Jun smiled

"We want to know about this sign!" Daisuke shouted as he revealed his hands and also taichi just noticed on his hand it had the same mark

"Oh that… well you'll be surprised… but I give you a one chance…. Be one of crisisimon's apostle and you can get out of here…" Sakuyamon proposed to them

"What?! That is ridiculous we wouldn't want it!" Taichi shouted

"Ah it seems a non-vessel is here with you…" Sakuyamon saw eye to eye with Jun

"but before that I have to say this one thing when your mark hits zero you… yourself…. Motomiya Daisuke you'll become Crisisimon itself it will broke your contract with your crest and all of it also you will be darkness itself…. But don't worry you can still have your partner with you to carry his will…" Sakuyamon laughed evilly as her astral form left

"If the counter goes off then… we'll become Crisismon itself…" They gasped with this new-found information

"So basically, we'll become Crisismon's candidate and eventually becomes him…" Daisuke said

 _With this new-found info can the digidestined saved daisuke, taichi and jun on time or will they fail and one of them becomes Crisismon? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monster_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Time Wizardmon's True Nature

The next two days the digidestined can't find any trace of taichi or even daisuke and they didn't even know where to look anymore

"They aren't in the digital world anymore…" Ken sighed

"maybe we should ask gennai…" Yolei suggested

"No, we mustn't make a haste move…." Koushiro suggested

"Iori-kun do you want to add anything?" Takeru asked

"No, nothing…. Upamon let's go home.." Iori sighed as he left with his partner

Meanwhile with the apostles

"did you capture the third one Skuyamon?" Time Wizardmon sighed

"Of course, I did and it was my choosing after all…" Sakuyamon smiled

"You're so fixated at everything could you just relax…" Black Rapidmon sighed

"I do agree with him relax a bit…" Milleniummon said but at this form he was kimeramon the low level of himself

"Now take some fun into it and enjoy yourself while looking for the fourth… that's the best we can do since the tower can only hold 5 person at a time.." Black guilmon said calmly while eating his bread

"I think it's better this way…" Sakuyamon turns back into renamon

"Better?" She asked to them

"Better…" Black Guilmon smiled and give her one of his guilmon bread

You haven't eaten in a while now eat…" He sighed

"Thanks…" Renamon sighed as he sits with black guilmon

"Where are your human partners?" Time Wizardmon asked

"Oh, that they are relaxing a bit and catch up with their school stuff…." Black Guilmon sighed

"Ah I see well I'm off…" Time Wizardmon sighed as he opens a portal and he was gone

"He is a troublesome…" Black guilmon sighed

"even as a adult he is a troublesome and barely do himself the job" Black guilmon growled

"You shouldn't even say that megidramon when he gets excited he is truly fearsome…. Even Crisismon was amused with his skills…" Kimeramon sighed

"How do you know that?" Black Guilmon asked

"I just heard rumor but… there is a reason he can only go to adult stage…" Kimeramon said

"Oh that I've heard it is said even at perfect stage he can even slay a mega Digimon with decent power but he was bored and seal his digivolution…" Sakuyamon said

"Seal his digivolution he can do that?!" Kimeramon shouted

"There is still mystery with him but he came to me and Crisismon challenging us I was severly wounded but Crisismon…" Renamon sighed

Flashback

"You made me so mad!" Time Wizardmon shouted as he goes to his perfect form and attack Crisismon

"Master!" Sakuyamon shouted

"…." Crisismon just dodge the attack looking at Time wizardmon's new form

"You!" He shouted and digivolve again one more time into a black wizard dragon Digimon with books in his hands and attacks Crisismon

"If I wasn't this powerful I would have died in that attack.." Crisismon said as he was left unsctratched

"This is my ultimate form but he doesn't have a scratch on him….." The drago wizard Digimon looked at him with fear

"you had some potential I can see it would you… be my right-hand man…." Crisismon lured his hands at him as promise if he didn't get a scratch meaning time wizardmon is defeated

"your right-hand man…" He said

"Right you've seen how the world treated you like a war machine…. But I can change it and I need your power and you're the strongest by far I have had and you had my respect…" Crisismon smiled for the first time and he had fun fighting someone

"If I do this…." The drago wizard said

"It's fine…." Sakuyamon said behind Crisismon

"and I let you have one favor… I have a disadvantage if it were my prior form it wuold have been fun but the time of destruction never waits… " Crisismon looked at him and showed on what TimeWizardmon's doing also disadvantage at some people

"I'm at your pledge here and now I'll serve you till my life died out my master…" The drago wizard Digimon said and bowed to him with full respect

"Now what is your wish?" Crisismon said as his hands glowed pointing at Time Wizardmon

End of flashback

"what?! The knowledge of digital world?!" Black Guilmon growled

"Right that is his wish and on how he can block no more importantly compressed his digivolution state is the same method as Holydramon" Sakuyamon stated

"That is impossible…" Kimeramon said

"Compressed his digivolution he is wonderful indeed.." He continued and he laughed

"But now I think he will go half out this time…" Black Rapidmon sighed

"You know him?" Sakuyamon asked

"You could say that… just be grateful he is on our side now he was once a hero and fall to our master…" Black Rapidmon sighed

"Let me guess he defeated you… Dusk Gargomon…" Black guilmon said as he eats another of his bread or bun

"You could say that and he has power beyond our logic… it was also a close call but I'll tell all of you the detail because.." Black Rapidmon snaps his hands and shown a hologram of Time Wizardmon

"Wow you plan that drone on him?" Sakuyamon asked

"Yeah but I think he noticed and of course he is to entertain you'll see how much deceiving his usual attitude can be…" Black rapidmon sighed as they saw Time Wizardmon walks but at the end of that day he was truly relaxing and the next morning and they followed him all the way but stopped at the night before since they are too tried to continue

That early morning the digidestined were walking to the school including ken

"We must know where they are now…" Ken sighed

"Right…" Iori said

"I sense some dark presence…" Hikari said

"I forgot to bring tailmon with me…" She sighed

"Well armadillomon you're ready?" Iori asked as he opens his bag and upamon straightly digivolves into Armadillomon

"Well then me too.." Ken said as he opens his bag as wormmon comes out

"This is a perfect day to bring patamon around…" Takeru smiled as Patamon jumps out from his bag

As they did that out of nowhere Time Wizardmon appears in front of them

"Welcome digidestined…" Time Wizardmon greeted them

"You again!" Takeru shouted

"now I'll explain this later.." He snaps his hands as the three of them disappeared except for Hikari who went to school to tell to Yolei

At the digital world

"What are you doing?!" Takeru shouted

"nothing personal I'm just selecting which of you is suitable for Crisismon-sama vessel.." Time Wizardmon sighed

"What do you mean his vessel?!" Takeru shouted

"Well for that I can't answer but I'll tell you something one of you will go the same place…." Time Wizardmon pointed at them

The three of them digivolved their Digimon partner to their champion form

"Takeru I need more boost.." Angemon shouted

"Okay hope gives me more power…" Takeru said as Agemon was shining

" _Angemon digivolve too... Holy Angemon!"_

"He…" Time Wizardmon sighed

" _ **Heaven's Gate!"**_ Holy Angemon shouted as he tries to suck Time Wizardmon up but he just seemed to be relaxing as he was suck into the Gate as the gate disappears

"That was too easy…" Takeru said

"don't say that takeru he might be playing games with you.." Ken said

Meanwhile the apostles were watching it

"Wow that was unpredictable…" Blck Guilmon said

"Oh, just wait and see…" Black Rapidmon sighed

"He can't be defeated this easily then it was just a fluke…" Renamon sighed

Back at the digital world

"Iori I can sense it he is still here dagyaa…" Ankylomon warned

"What do you mean?" Iori asked

'Pick a booo!" Suddenly a figure looks like a half magician and half knight digimon appeared suddenly and suddenly damaging Holy angemon spilling a wound of data from Holy angemon

"How is that even possible?!" Holy Angemon shouted

"I know heaven's gate from a tail behind my back… but you manage to know where I am no this is decided no one ever sense my presence while I'm at this form you're a suitable vessel Hida Iori and Armadillomon! By the way this is my perfect form Lord Knightmon Darkness Mode" He sighed as his appearance look like one of the royal knight of justice but this was different he controls magic unlike the real Lord Knightmon does

"lets have fun shall we Dimension Masquerade!" Lord Knightmon DM suddenly disappears and suddenly attacking Stingmon without time for him to react at all

"Gwaah!" Stingmon shouted

" _ **Tail Hammer!"**_ Ankylomon attacks Lord Knightmon DM from behind but he dodges elegantly

"Nice try…" He sighed as he was sniffing a flower in his hands

" _ **Dimension Masquerade!"**_ Lord Knightmon DM now attacks the injured magnamon but Holy Angemon can counter it still with his Excalibur

" _ **True Urgent Fear!"**_ Lord Knightmon DM attacks at a point black range but ankylomon with his instinct barely dodged

"Ankylomon stay in your stance and play defensive…" Iori shouted

" _ **Spiking Finish!"**_ Stingmon launched a surprise attack against Lord knightmon DM

"not bad but…" Lord Knightmon DM catch Stingmon's sting and throws him into a meter away and now can barely stand because he uses pure force on it while slamming stingmon

"His strength is like a mega just who is he?!" Stingmon said while he was trying to stand

"now your turn" Lord Knightmon uses Urgent fear to ttack angemon but he dodge it seeing how ankylomon do it

" _ **Scarlet Tempest Darkness"**_ He creates a whirlwind around Ankylomon

"ankylomon stay on your ground…" Iori shouted

"Right dagyaa you're my partner I know what will do it…" Ankylomon said

"I'll be your eyes…" Iori said

" _ **Dimension Masquerade**_!" Lord Knightmon DM attacks Ankylamon as he holds out and his body was marked scratched

"Focus…." Iori said as he focusly seeing Lord Knightmon DM attacking

"this is the end!" Lord Knightmon DM as he launches the fifth attack

"I see now…. Takeru-san use your Excalibur!" Iori shouted

"Okay" Takeru instructed Holy angemon to prepare his Excalibur

"I'm going to bet on this prepare ankylomon" Iori said

" _ **Megaton Press!"**_ Ankylomon uses this attack to crack the ground resulting in the end of the whirlwind nullifying the knight Digimon attack and snatch Lordknightmon DM to the ground with him

"Now!" Iori shouted

"So you would try to become the bait yourself how foolish and dirty…" Lordknightmon DM sighed

" _ **Excalibur!"**_ He uses his sword to attack Lord Knightmon DM and Ankylomon together but…

"Heh.. you both impress me…" Holy angemon's attack only hits Ankylomon turning him back into his rookie form

"But how?" As they saw a book was protecting him and it's as thick as Holy Angemon's book

"You underestimated me but to try such a dangerous tactic I applauded you two and now…. I'll show you what true power is "as the book opens up and creates a black dark energy and it's getting bigger by the minute but only ¼ of Wargreymon's Gaia Force

" _ **Gaia Force Alter!"**_ He shouted as he kicks the dark ball of energy at both stingmon's and Holy angemon's way literally defeating them in one attack

"Now let the world be silent…" he shouted as a sign of crisismon appears from the sky and suck Iori as he was holding armadillomon up to the portal and he disappeared and he tries to walk away

"wait up what are you gonna do with Iori!" Ken shouted

"That isn't for me to decide I finally had time to have fun…" Lord Knightmon DM turns back into Time Wizarmon

"So, you are gonna say that we aren't worth for you?!" Takeru shouted

"No, my lord was the one that decide that and I give this as your win and also loss since you manage to counter my speed all of you are lucky you're still alive by now…" Time Wizarmon sighed as he leaves

At the castle of relics

"Hwaaa!" Iori shouted as he falls from the sky and from another room Daisuke heard it and they were curious and check it out

"Iori?!" Daisuke was surprised

"Daisuke-san? Taichi-san?" Iori asked as he saw his hands was the same mark as the others and was surprised on seeing Mimi

"Mimi-san?" He was confused

"Well we'll tell you on the story later right now we need to eat first the other Digimon are inside…" Daisuke smiled

"There is food here?!" Iori asked

"Yeah we just found up a couple time ago… let's go…" Taichi shouted but Daisuke feels his hands was a bit hurting but didn't tell a thing to the others and they went inside but mimi noticed it

 _The digidestined are on the ropes now and they had a countdown till the sign disappeared but will the other digidestined be able to save them or is it too late found out on the next Digimon: digital monster_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The tower of offerings

The other digidestined now regrouping with Koushiro and the other older digidestined except for joe

"Michael contacted me that mimi is missing at the airport…" Koushiro said as hikari also explained iori and the others are sent with time wizarmon

"This is bad…" Koushiro sighed but then Ken and Takeru comes in with a severe injured state and their partners

"Would you tell us my little brother…" Yamato said to Takeru

"Well it's a long story but first I need to take care of patamon and ken needs to take care of wormmon" Takeru said

"Well um their wound isn't so bad for wormmon but for patamon.." Sora sighed as she uses some bandage to taker's Patamon's right hand

"well tell us every detail!" Yolei shouted

"Okay calm down will ya.." Takeru sighed as he explained everything to them

Meanwhile with the apostles

"how did they find my secret room!" Black Guilmon growled as he saw the secret room was occupied by the digidestined

"Well let's just say someone have a keen eye on thungs…" Time Wizarmon appears so suddenly that they didn't manage to react

"Wizarmon that was fast…" Black Rapidmon sighed

"I'm so angry with all of you except for renamon…" Time Wizarmon shouted

"You're angry about what?!" Black rapidmon shouted

"I'm angry about the drone and you're all of you stalking at me!" Time Wizarmon shouted

"well I'm not going to argue about this…" Black guilmon growled

"That is odd of you you usually wanted to argue with those block head.." Renamon sighed

"Nah I'm not in the mood and also the tower is almost finish.." He said as he snatch Time Wizarmon staff and shown the hologram of the tower

"To prevent the digidestined but it can also backfire and destroy the castle…" Black Rapidmon sighed

"Ah I see…. So that is a backfire plan…." Renamon sighed

"Well it's also a test if they are stronger than we think but all the vessel have gathered so we just have to defeat them…" Black Rapidmon sighed

Meanwhile at the castle of relics

"Ah so that is how that goes…" They all eat in the room

"Yeah we saw each other…" Taichi sighed

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Get me out of here this place isn't modist!" Mimi shouted as she runs and bump into taichi and daisuke**_

" _ **Mimi-san?" Daisuke seemed to be confused**_

" _ **So, you too huh?" Taichi asked**_

" _ **My first greeting to japan and this is how I treated…" as they walk on and she explain she didn't found palmon with her**_

" _ **Palmon!" Agumon shouted**_

" _ **Palmon where are you?!" Veemon shouted**_

' _ **Guys guys I found a good hiding place.." Palmon shouted and headed their way**_

" _ **Palmon…" Mimi asked**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"And that's how we went in here.." Daisuke sighed

"Daisuke could we have a little talk?" Jun asked seriously and grabs hold of Daisuke to a safe distance so the others can hear them

"What is this about nee-san?!" Daisuke shouted

"Let me see your had…" Jun said

"It's fine…" Daisuke shouted

"Just let me see it…" Jun said as she was concern with his little brother and gets daisuke's right hand and tries to examine it but daisuke wasn't like that before and now it's totally fine

"as I said it's fine and why didn't you get surprise seeing them?" Daisuke asked as she saw agumon and veemon also armadillomon and palmon so calmly

"Yeah I have my way… and you know you couldn't just keep secret from me…" Jun sighed

"I'm sorry…" Daisuke sighed

"I feel weak all of a sudden…" Iori sighed as he takes a rest on the corner

"Iori are you alright?" Daisuke asked

"No, it's fine… I just need a little rest that's all…" Iori said as he was still resting

"Just take it easy… dagyaa!" Armadillomon comforting his partner

"Right… everyone please hurry…" Iori sighed as the time ticks

Back with the digidestined

"Guys I'm picking a reading on 5 locations in the digital world and you guys just won't believe this!" Koushiro shouted as he pointed the black tower searcher in the past

"It can't be! The black tower!" Ken shouted

"So, we have to defeat them in order to get the others out…" Takeru stated

"Maybe but we don't know that for sure…" Koushiro sighed

"so, there are 5 towers we must split into team huh… and bring these with you…" Koushiro said as they give them one communicator each

"so, there is me yolei, ken, hikari and yours are yamato and sora basically we must go alone on this one, right?" Takeru asked

"Yeah it's risky but if we want to save them this is the only way…" Koushiro said

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Ken shouted

"Ken you seem eager enough…" Takeru sighed

"Of course, hmm the one should be in partner is only one of you the rest must go alone…" Koushiro sighed

"There is five tower I think I'll sit this out…" Sora smiled

"You're sure?" Yamato asked

"and koushiro needs a hand since the more of us here the better right and we can info on you guys twice as fast…" Sora sighed

"The risk is also gonna be downed huh…." Ken said

"yeah…. Now everyone let's go…" Yamato ordered and they went to the digital world

As the others left koushiro and sora is now talking

"Sora you're not really serious, are you?" Koushiro asked

"Yeah I'm not but seeing their determination I'm lacking in it but on the plus side let's get to the road okay…" they open the computer camera that is installed to their communicator

"Where did you get the communicator?" Sora asked

"Um well that is I got it in the 5-yen shop… the cheap one but I modified it with gennai-san so it can work at the digital world" Koushiro explained

"5-yen shop really?! Oh, that golden week…. They sold some unused stuff for a very cheap cost well they gain profit from it but not that much…" Sora said

"Look they are going to separate now.." Koushiro said

At the digital world

"I'll go that way…" Ken said as he saw black tower number 2 on the south

"I'll go that way… then…" Hikari said as she was determined to save her brother from this mess she goes to the east to tower number three

"I'll go that way…" Yolei sighed as she goes to the west and not far from their location anyway and the tower position are only 250 meters away from each other

"huff then it's gonna be me first…" Yamato said as he went to the tower and saw that the black tower wasn't like ken's and in his stead a darker version of taichi with black wargreymon in front of them

"This is gonna be a hard one…" Gabumon said

Meanwhile with the others they are also facing the same thing with ken it was daisuke while yolei it's Hikari and Hikari it was Takeru with him while on the side note with takeru there appers another tower and he went inside and find that it was different from other tower

"Ah it seems you're here the crest of hope…" Bancho Leomon appeared in front of him

"what is this tower?" Takeru shouted

"Well this one is different though there are four initial towers but this one I made especially for you… bearer of hope… I'm gonna test you…" Bancho leomon shows his crisismon symbol

"One of the apostles…" Takeru said

"Takeru this is gonna be hard…" Patamon said

"But still I sense that you're not stronger than the two previous now…. Show me… your power..." Bancho Leomon appeared to be bored

 _Now the digidestined must fight with their darker clone and takeru fights the new appearing apostles what will happen next find out on the next Digimon: digital monster_


End file.
